EL PODER DE SUS OJOS
by Mary McGregor
Summary: Este fanfic esta basado en la historia de Johnny McGregor desde que conoce a los Bladebreakers, el fanfic trata sobre los Majestics y la relación con un OC (Mary)


**CAP 1: EL PODER DE SUS OJOS**

_**(POV Johnny McGregor)**_

Es un día frio y estoy en el salón, cerca de la chimenea ya hace tanto tiempo desde mis batallas de beyblade pero hay algo que todavía sigue conmigo todas las personas que conocí en mis batallas, je, pocos me vencieron, mi amigo Robert el cual hizo que no lograra ser el numero uno europeo, Kai de los bladebreakers (cada vez que me acuerdo de como me vencio arrrrrggg. . .) y haciendo trampas los Balthez Soldiers, bueno a que venñia todo eso, a si, es verdad, pero lo que nunca esperé es encontrar aquel día a esta mujer, ahora no me está prestando atención, no para de un lado a otro. . .

Mujer: ¿Johnny se puede saber que estás haciendo no tienes trabajo q hacer? - lo ordenaba pero con la voz dulce que tenía parecia que me lo aconsejaba -.

Johnny: ¡Ahora voy! No todo es trabajar, estaba recordando cuando jugabamos al beyblade ¿te acuerdas?

Mujer. Como no, recuerdo que todavía eras más presumido que ahora, pero tu caracter no ha cambiado mucho, me hacia tanta gracia que siempre quisieras quedar por encima de todos -.

Johnny: ¿Solo recuerdas esas cosas, Mary? - pregunte algo enojado -.

Mary se sento a mi lado riendose, ahora podía apreciar esos ojos, un color miel intenso y bastante grandes, su piel era morena pero su cara le hacía aparentar menos edad de la que tenía, ella siempre quería llevar la razón y yo precisamente no soy una persona sumisa jeje (que significa eso, sarcasmo), todo esto nos hacía discutir amenudo pero me gustaba, habían pasado muchos años y seguiamos como el primer dia. . .

Tenerla tan cerca hace que me olvide de lo que os estoy contando, me besa la mejilla, sus labios son calidos pero su nariz está fría, pone la cabeza en mi hombro y enciende la inmensa televisión que tenemos en este salón, jeje, si no me conoceís no sabeís que procedo de la familia McGregor los cuales son valientes guerreros, en la actualidad mi familia es muy poderosa en Escocia y no tengo problemas económicos, así que puedo permitirme algún que otro capricho.

Johnny: ¿Quién me iba a decir el día que te conocí que ibamos a estar aquí ahora ¿eh? No me gusto nada que me contestarás delante de Robert, Oliver y Enrique -.

Mary: ¿Acaso no tenía razon?

Johnny: . . .

Os contaré que paso aquel día, como conocí a Mary, mientras yo seguía enfadado por la victoria con Kai Hiwatari, hablando de él, que será de su vida.

* * *

**15 AÑOS ANTES**

Nos encontrabamos en el estadio de Robert, mando contruír este estadio Olimpia, exclusivamente para enfrentarnos a los Bladebreakers que nos desafiaron en equipo, de aquella no sabía trabajar en equipo, ni sabía confiar en mis amigos, eramos todos muy individualistas.

En aquellos momentos no pensaba, me había vencido un desconocido para mí, la ira me invadia el cuerpo y quería que Robert machacara el beyblade de Tyson, intentaba entender el trabajo en equipo de nuestros rivales pero ya era demasiado tarde para nosotros, perdimos, que sensacion mas extraña...

Aún encima como si eso no fuera poco aparecieron los Darkbladers, molestando como siempre esa escoria, intentaban enfrentarse a nosotros de nuevo querían venganza pero por lo que entendí como eran amigos de Tyson ya no querían la revancha.

La gente aclamaba a los Bladebreakers y poco a poco la ira se fue desvaneciendo, salimos fuera para despedirnos de ellos su próxima parada sería el campeonato mundial de beyblade.

De la nada, en cuánto desaparecieron los Bladebreakers, apareció una chica preguntandonos por el equipo de Tyson porque quería enfrentarse a ellos.

Chica: ¿Perdonar, el equipo ganador ya se ha ido? - pregunto de forma amable -.

Oliver: Ahora mismo nos acabamos de despedir ¿Querías un autografo?

Chica: ¡Qué va! Quería enfrentarme a alguno de ellos pero he llegado tarde. . .

Enrique: Son demasiado fuertes para que te enfrentes tu sola con alguno de ellos guapa - este y sus comentarios cuando había una chica cerca -.

La chica sonrio.

Robert: Vete para casa y miralos por la tele, no tienes la minima oportunidad ante ninguno de ellos - intento darle un consejo -.

Chica: Siempre subestimandome, van a hablar los perdedores, nos habeís dejado quedar mal a toda Europa y aún encima hablaís de mi sin conocerme.

Johnny: No quería meterme en esta conversación tan ridícula. Nena deberías volver a casa, pero si tantas ganas tienes de perder yo acepto, será una victoria muy muy fácil - dije mientras me reía de ella -.

Chica: No me gusta enfrentarme a perdedores y si no me equivoco acabas de perder con Kai - intentaba enfadarme y lo iba a conseguir -.

Los Majestics se miraban unos a otros, sabían que me había dolido.

Johnny: Arggg. . . porque eres una chica sino. . .

Chica: Creo que tal vez me he pasado un poquito (dijo con el sarcasmo del yo era un experto), acepto tu desafio, pero antes las presentaciones, yo os conozco pero vosotros a mi no, me llamo Mary, soy española y fui finalista en el campeonato de mi país.- mientras hablaba cogio su blade y lo mostro como muestra del desafio -.

Johnny: Te hare morder el polvo, no duraras ni un minuto niñata - dije pasando la lengua por mis labios -.

Nunca olvidare aquellos ojos de poder, ambicion, me envolvieron, aquel día estaba cabreado por lo de Kai, pero Mary logro que olvidara aquella derrota cuando ella me reto. Toda la piel me quemaba yo era fuego y sus ojos igual.

* * *

_**He vuelto a subir este fanfic, ya que quería arreglar las faltas de ortografía e incoherencias, además tengo ganas de actualizarlo y subir el capítulo 30 :D**_


End file.
